Firebat
The firebat is a type of terran infantry specialized for close-quarters combat. Overview ]] Firebats are "armored assault troopers," Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. often attached to provide support for marine squads.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04150-2. Particularly devastating in close quarters combat,Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. they're typically armed with dual arm-mounted flamethrowers and wear heat-resistant fireproof armor similar to those used by marines, although it is noticeably heavier. Firebats predate the Guild Wars, and were fielded by the Confederate Marine Corps to aid in expanding Confederate interests.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. During the Guild Wars, the experimental CMC-230 XF power armor was equipped with jet packs and issued to flamethrower infantry troopers, and was given the nickname "firebat." The system had reliability issues, causing the jet packs to eventually be scrapped, though a non-jump ground variant continued to be produced for firebats.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. During the Great War, Terran Confederacy firebats were equipped with wrist-mounted Perdition flamethrowers and CMC-660 combat suits. The vulnerable flame tanks are protected by containment fields. ]] At some point after the Battle of Adena, firebats utilized a leaner, more streamlined powered armor.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers 3 (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. United Earth Directorate firebats were armed with the C-140 "Epyon" Plasma Incinerator Cannon."Q. What is the Main Armament of the UED Firebat?" "A. The C-140 "Epyon" Plasma Incinerator Cannon?" Deathwing. 2000-12-07. SC 2 Related Trivia. Infoceptor. Accessed 2007-10-30. Image 1. Image 2. Recruitment firebat]] As with marines, many firebats are recruited or conscripted from "culturally challenged" persons. Such individuals undergo neural resocialization and receive aggression inhibitor implants as part of their training. Firebats are almost exclusively composed of resocialized criminals and psychotic pyromaniacs.StarCraft II Photos. JoyStiq, accessed on 2010-05-03 During the reign of the Confederacy, firebats were infamous for being high-risk, unstable individuals, and older personnel manuals recommended the exclusive use of resocs or pyromaniacs for firebat duty. Still, volunteers are not unheard of: in the Confederate Marine Corps, an individual had to have a PEB (Preferred Experience Base) of at least three months combat experience to become a firebat.Beta. Accessed on 2008-01-28 The Terran Dominion continues the use of firebats. Its personnel manuals claim that its firebats are "stable, reliable soldiers." Game Unit StarCraft :For StarCraft gameplay information see: Firebat (StarCraft). :For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft I Firebat Quotations. StarCraft: Ghost ]] In ''StarCraft: Ghost multiplayer, the firebat was equipped with flamethrowers.2005-05-25. Firebat. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. In addition, it launched laser-guided or manually guided napalm rockets. The rockets had greater range than the flamethrowers.BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. Firebats moved quite slowly, being outpaced by light infantry and marines. In the Invasion Mode, a firebat cost three points.Park, Andrew. 2005-10-28. Starcraft: Ghost Updated Multiplayer Hands-On - Zerg Rush! Gamespot. Accessed 2008-11-09. StarCraft II :For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Firebat (StarCraft II). :For StarCraft II in-game quotations see: StarCraft II Firebat Quotations. Heroes of the Storm The firebat is represented in Heroes of the Storm via Blaze.2017-12-21, Heroes of the Storm: Need a Light?. YouTube, accessed on 2017-12-22 Known Firebats :Main article: Terran firebats *Lieutenant Jack Frost *First Sergeant Gui Montag *Sergeant Bud Morris *Corporal Miles Lewis *Private First Class Fetu Koura-Abi *Private Ekart *Private Hank Harnack *Private Eugene Malik *Private Harper Utley *Private Wabowski *Billy Bob *Trevor Jacobs *Franko Tildon *Jimmy Specialists *Cerberus firebats *Devil Dogs *Prometheus Company *Squad leaders *UED pyrotechnic engineers Notes *A 7" firebat action figure was released in 1998.STARCRAFT - FIREBAT TROOPER 7" action figure, Amazon.co.uk. Accessed on 2012-07-272012-05-04, Zerg Hydralisk. Figure of the Day, accessed on 2012-07-27 *The firebat's portrait in StarCraft II is a mix of StarCraft firebat portrait with StarCraft II marauder portrait. *Space fel orcs, which resemble terran firebats, appeared in the map editor of WarCraft III: The Frozen Throne as well as the bonus credits sequence of WarCraft III: Reign of Chaos (the latter only after finishing the final mission on difficult mode). *Firebats are a type of summon in the Diablo universe. *In a poll conducted by Blizzard, the firebat was voted as "the hottest unit in StarCraft" (though was technically the only option).2018-01-24, StarCraft Twitter. Twitter, accessed on 2018-01-26 References ru:Огнемётчик es:Camazot Category:StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category:Terran infantry classes Category:Heroes of the Storm